1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side cover of a resin or synthetic resin material which is used for an automotive seat. In particular, the invention is directed to the side cover of this kind which can easily be attached to and removed from a lateral side portion of the automotive seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
As well known, a side cover is securely attached to a lateral side of automotive seat for protection and decoration purposes. In the case where the automotive seat includes a reclining device provided between its seat back and seat cushion and further includes a fore-and-aft adjustment device (e.g. slide rail device) provided under the seat cushion, the side cover is basically formed by: a main side cover element for covering an entire lateral side portion of the seat cushion as well as an outwardly exposed lateral part of the reclining device; and an auxiliary side cover element for covering a riser member or the like where the a part of the fore-and-aft adjustment device is provided.
Normally, the main side cover element comprises an outer cover member and an inner cover member, whereas the auxiliary side cover element also comprises an outer cover member and an inner cover member. That is, in light of an intricate formation of lateral side portion of the seat cushion frame including the reclining device and fore-and-aft adjustment device, the outer cover member is attached via the inner cover member to such seat cushion frame lateral side portion for both of the main and auxiliary cover elements,
Conventionally, those outer and inner cover members are securely connected together by means of anchor springs and also securely attached by such anchor springs to the pertinent lateral portions of the seat cushion frame, reclining device and fore-and-aft adjustment device.
However, with such arrangement, it is indeed easy to attach the outer and inner cover members to those pertinent lateral portions, but, it is quite troublesome and difficult to remove those cover members from the respective portions in the process of disassembling the seat.